Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of footwear.
Related Art
Conventional articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole structure. Conventional upper portions of the footwear are designed in an attempt to provide a covering for the foot that securely receives and positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. The sole structure is often secured to a lower surface of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. The sole structure is generally designed to attenuate ground reaction forces, and oftentimes, to provide traction and control foot motions, such as pronation. As such, the upper and the sole structure operate cooperatively to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a wide variety of ambulatory activities, such as walking and standing.
While such concepts are well known in the art of footwear design, attempts continue to be made to provide a good balance between supporting the foot in the necessary manner while also providing a comfortable interface between the foot and the article of footwear. Some conventional designs provide a very comfortable interface between the foot and the upper, but do not provide sufficient support to enable the article of footwear to be worn for long periods of time. Other articles of footwear initially feel very comfortable to the wearer, but do not provide sufficient support to be worn for long periods of time.